My Little Pony Bloopers
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: Its an bloopers of some of my little pony episode, season and also equestria girls as well review and enjoy reading it
1. Chapter 1

_my little pony bloopers, it was a crazy idea but it might works soo this bloopers will be updated regularly depending on my mood sometimes im busy with other stuff as well_

_anyway! lets get started shall we? XD_

**Friendship is Magic Part 1**

Forgetting the lines

Twilight: Take a note please, to the Princess.

spike: okie dokie

Twilight: my dearest teacher, my-uhh my...uhhh...oh darn i forget my line

Director: cut! try again twilight

Take 2

Twilight: my dearest teacher, my...umm oh darn not again

Take 3

Twilight: my dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the state of unknown!

Director: CUT!, its that we are on the precipice of disaster not that we are on state of unknown

Twilight: well sorry if i try to memorize the script!

Director: oh brother...okay take a break guys!

Apple Family

Applejack: Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?

Twilight: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Apple pumpking...

Director: cut!, theres no apple pumpking on the script

Applejack: well sorry ah didnt see you trying to remember all the names of mah apple family!

Director: *groans* again

Take 4

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples- uhhh ..oh dang it!

Director: CUT!

Take 12

Applejack: This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp *gasp* phew!

Director: you forgot Big mac, appleboom and granny smith

Applejack: OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY!

Sweetie bell: *yells off screen* oh for the love of celestia! can we get this done already!?

Director: not untill applejack get the name perfectly complete

*every apple family including the off screen character groans too*

Rarity: oh dear at this rate we a starve during launch

Applebloom: mr director can we take a break first?

Director: alright fine *grumbles*

Wheater Storm Disaster

Rainbow Dash: Oops, I guess I overdid it. Um, uh, how about this? (begins fly around twilight and began creating rainbow tornado) My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry! No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome

Director: rainbow dash!

Rainbow Dash: what?

Director: your tornado just destroyed the whole set! *looks at the studio set completely damage*

Rarity: ohh my head *dizzy* what happen?

Applejack: well rainbow dash created this tornado and completely destroyed the whole set!

Rainbow Dash: opps i guess i may go too strong on the rainbow tornado *giggles*

Twilight: *groans* i should take a better show offer

Rarity problems

Rarity: No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too-huh? *screen shows twilight wear a colonial marine costume from aliens* okaayy this is not an aliens movie

Rainbow Dash: *laughing off screen*

Director: cut!

Nightmare moon new nickname

Pinkie pie: Ooh, ooh, more guessing games! Um, Hokey Smokes! How about... Queen Meanie! No! black eye peas! smarty pants!

all ponies: *laughing*

Nightmare moon: oh ha ha very funny pinkie pie

Take 2

Nightmare moon: Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years? Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?

Pinkie pie: you mean chuck norris swimming trunks sign?

All ponies: *laugh harder*

Twilight: *laughing harder* oh pinkie pie stop!

Nightmare moon: oh come on! seriously?

Director: *laughs* cut cut!

Take 14

Nightmare moon: *about to say her lines but stops* you know what if i say something now pinkie pie going to give another random jokes

Director: oh come on she already stops

Nightmare moon: oh no no im just gonna take a break in my trailer and call me later when you all ready and be serious about this

Director: fine fine okay take five everypony

_Next stop will be part 2 then later will be the ticket master bloopers hahah ^^ soo review and give a comments about this bloopers folks_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys its me, sorry for delay for soo damn long, being busy with life soo hey im back again,soo after ticket master blooper i might have to skip to season 3 and then first equestria girls and then season 4 and then again rainbow rocks.

**The Ticket Master Bloopers**

_Wrong letter_

Twilight Sparkle: It's a letter from Princess Celestia.

Spike: *clears throats* Dear princess celestia, you internet connection have to be cut off because you havent pay the bill for seven months? ummm okay? and since you havent pay those bills in seven months, the total of the payment cost 4000000 dollars!?

Celestia: *teleports in front of him and grab the letter* uhhh hehehe excuse me i gotta pay this first *teleports into somewhere and gone*

Twilight Sparkle: *groans* i told her to pay those bills

Director: *laughs* i dont even wanna know but it feels good alright. okay take a break and be back around 1 pm everypony.

Sleeping Rainbow Dash

Applejack: Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala.

Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well in that case, would you like to..*pause because its rainbow dash turn*

Director: uhh rainbow dash? hello? its your turn

Scootalo: shes sleeping behind the sets look! *points where she indeed sleeping behind the sets*

Rarity: *crying* i wanna go home! its 10 in the night! i really cant take this!

Applejack: calm down sheesh! ill wake her up.

Director: good idea *yawns* record this scene and continued tommorow

_Luna you are not in the show yet_

Rainbow Dash: Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! *grunt*

Applejack: Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. *spit* I asked for that ticket first.

Rainbow Dash: So? That doesn't mean you own it.

Applejack: Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. [groan]

Rainbow Dash: *groan*

Twilight Sparkle: Girls, these are my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think?

Luna: Agree! it was clear that i should have these!

Director: cut! luna sweety! you not in the show untill season 2

Luna: aww come on! im bored! beside im been playing those game like a month now! its soo boring!

Director: sorry luna, Lauren Faust idea, she will think giving you a perfect idea

Luna: okay...*leaves the set sadly*

Twilight Sparkle: poor luna, i wish i could help her

Director: same as me, which is odd me most that in original script she was supposed to be in this season but for some reason lauren change it. hmmm anyway take five

_Too many Dust!_

Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating.*she opens the door only to be greeted by alot of dust*

Fluttershy: *cough* t-twilight! when is the last time you clean this place!

Twilight Sparkle: uhh five months ago?

Director: oh man! are you kidding!? cut!

**Sorry for the short one but the next will be abit longer, i guess**


	3. Chapter 3

Applebuck Season

Darn whats my line again?

Applejack: Boy howdy! I got my work cut out for me. That there is the biggest bumper crop o' apples I ever laid eyes on.

Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Too big for you to handle on your own.

Applejack: Come on, big brother! You need to rest up and get yourself better. I haven't met an apple orchard yet that I can't handle. Oops, sorry. I'll take a bite out of this job by day's end.

Big McIntosh: Biting off more than you can chew is just what I'm afraid of.

Applejack: *stay silent for a moment* uhh...whats my line again?

Director: cut! read the script aj!

Applejack: opps hehe sorry

Stempede of accident

The ponyville resident run for their lives when a stempede happens but in the moment pinkie pie was in the way and got crush in the middle of the scene.

Director: woah woah! cut cut!

everypony rush to see if pinkie was okay

pinkie: im fine!

twilight: she's fine

director: i forgot that pinkie can literly survive much worst accident

Co-Luna

twilight was about to give a speech when she read what the paper said

Twilight Sparkle: Welcome, everypony! Today we are here to honor a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony whose contributions to eclipse of the moon day...huh!?...*she read the paper again and knew who switch the paper* Lunnnnaaa!

*luna from the behind the cameracrew*

Luna: *laugh* oh my gosh! that is soo priceless!

Cookielicious

Pinkie Pie: All right-y! I'll get the sugar and the eggs. Can you get me some chocolate chips?

Applejack: *eating all the chocolate chips" huh?

pinkie pie: applejack!

Applejack: what? i cant resist a chocolate

director: *grumbles* cut...

Them apples

Twilight Sparkle: Not to upset your applecart, but you need help.

Applejack: Hardy har. [groan] And no I don't.

Twilight Sparkle: Here, let me help.

Applejack: Help? No thanks. *groan* A little more... *groan* Little... *grunt* There. I'll prove that this apple can handle these apples, and these apples too and another these apples...

Twilight: uhh aj i think something is wrong with your script

Applejack: whoops! i got carry away there!

director: gee...yah think?

Tip toe fall

applejack was bucking the tree when the prop tree suddenly falls in and hit the unsuspection crew member pony.

Crewmember: hey! the great and powerfull special effect trixie demands who responsible for this?!

Applejack: whoops! sorry trix!

Director: *sigh* give this report back to miss faust...tell her this gonna take a while

My Dear Princess

Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia,

My friend Applejack is the best friend a pony could ever have, and she's always there to help anypony. The only trouble is, when she needs help, she sometimes reckless in her job and...

Applejack: whoa there twi..thats abit out of hand dont ya?

Twilight Sparkle: hehe sorry! cant help myself there

Director: alright lets try again and i be damn need a vacation right now

stanley: you should sir


End file.
